1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to electronic whiteboards. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved electronic whiteboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Whiteboards have been steadily replacing blackboards/chalkboards. A whiteboard is a white laminate display panel on which a user may write. Generally, a user writes on a whiteboard using a pen containing quickly drying ink that can easily be erased. Thus, like a chalkboard, a whiteboard may be used indefinitely.
With the advent and ubiquity of computers, it was inevitable that whiteboards and computers would be combined together. A whiteboard combined with a computer is referred to as an electronic whiteboard. An electronic whiteboard digitally records images and/or text written thereon to be later printed out, reviewed, and/or transmitted. The digitally recorded images and/or text, however, is in the form of a bitmap image rather than in computer-readable code (e.g., ASCII code). Further, if the images and/or text is arranged in a table or chart on the electronic whiteboard, grid cells of the table or chart may not be machine-detectable.
Hence, what is needed is an improved electronic whiteboard with machine-detectable grid cells.